


Difficult to Please

by Gingerbucket95



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95
Summary: Chihiro and Miu, both of them new to dating, try their best to please each other.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Iruma Miu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chihiro Makes a Statement

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a setup for the sexual parts later. You can read it regardless, but I'd recommend reading both, as the sex chapter still has lots of story.

Chihiro tapped away at his keys, focused intently on the computer in his lap. It hadn't been hard to find a job with his ultimate status, but he still didn't want to lose this one. Chihiro finished the line he was on, and ran the program. Attached to a cable running from the computer was a small box, wrapped in about of pound of duct tape, with wires sticking out of it's gaps. After a few moments, everything was successfully loaded. 

Chihiro stared, hoping that this time, things would be different. The box slowly started making a whiring sound, making Chihiro bounce a bit in his seat.

"Come on, we've never gotten this clo- oh!"

The device fizzed and popped, before becoming completely silent. Chihiro, not yet drained of his ambition, picked up the box and shook it a bit. A second passed, and against all odds... his computer crashed.

Chihiro let out a long, labored sigh and closed the laptop. He sat still, moderately upset, before jumping up and grabbing his face.

"I... Don't think that saved..."

He fell to his knees, already tearing up. Getting to where he was took hours, and restarting it all... Not doable. At least not for a little while. Chihiro hated bothering people, but he slowly trudged over to the door, holding back additional sniffling. He left the guest bedroom, making his way into the living room.

"Hey... Miu?"

Miu turned around from her spot on the couch, dressed in a tight tank-top and even tighter shorts. She looked bothered, but her face quickly changed to concern as she saw his depressed state. She stood up and quickly stepped over to him. 

"Hey hey, what happened?"

Miu crouched down a bit, accepting him into her arms. Chihiro wiped his eyes before laboriously looking into hers.

"I-I just need moral support right now, if you aren't busy."

Chihiro knew she wasn't, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, let's get you some water... And we're talking about this, kay'?"

Chihiro nodded, following behind his girlfriend as she headed into the kitchen. He tried saying thank you, but it was hard to speak as is. How Chihiro had managed to get with someone like her, he didn't know. It was probably because of their similar talents, which scored them several classes together at Hopes Peak. One thing led to another, and long nights discussing robots turned into long nights talking about private information, some of which Chihiro never expected to tell someone.

Chihiro was quickly handed a glass of water and ushered over to a seat on the couch beside her.

"Okay, spill."

"Programming thing, bad result." 

Miu nodded, understanding immediately. He came to her about this sort of thing often, but he was rarely this upset. After making sure he actually drank some, she sat his glass on the counter. Miu opened her arms, an invitation Chihiro easily recognized. He crawled up into her lap, resting his head on her chest. The two wrapped their arms around each other, Miu carefully running a hand through his hair. As this started, Chihiro began softly weeping.

Miu blinked down at him, confused.

"Hey, what's this about?"

Chihiro turned up his face, showing a slight grin as he cried.

"I'm just... Really, really thankful. I mean I'm lucky just to have a girlfriend, but I didn't think..."

Miu's face softened. 

"C'mon... You know I can't handle you being all sweet..."

She held him tighter. Miu sat for a moment, contented, before noticing Chihiro trying to say something. He sputtered for a minute, before closing his eyes and thinking to himself.

_Alright, you got this._

"Hey Miu, can I ask you something?"

"Yep, go on."

Chihiro suddenly lost all confidence and began stammering out his words.

"Well-well I just know that- there's things you've wanted that- and I-"

Miu put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Deep breath shorty, you've got this."

Miu gave a deep grin and patted him hard on the back.

"If you've got enough gusto to win me over, I'm sure you can say anything!"

Charmed again by her brashness, Chihiro spurred himself on. 

"I want to pleasure you, Miu."

Chihiro stuck his head back into his hands, anxious of her response. Both an anxious, "Who, me?" or a confident, "Yeah, who wouldn't?" seemed too good to be true right now. Miu was still silent, so Chihiro slowly rose his face, greeted by a blank expression. Miu, slowly but surely, nudged Chihiro off of her and stood to her feet.

Miu let out a small whisper.

"Oh, fuck yes."

"Sorry, I didn't hear...?"

Miu spun around, grasping Chihiro's hands and pulling him to his feet. She kept her grip and jumped up and down. 

"Fuck yes! Shit, you're serious, right? I thought you were like ace or something!"

Chihiro began hopping a bit with her, before speaking up himself. 

"No, just nervous!"

Miu let out a hearty laugh and stopped jumping, pulling him into a big hug.

"I know, I'm just messing! I didn't think it'd be this soon, though! I mean I told you I'd wait, but still!"

Chihiro giggled and returned the embrace.

"Miu, the neighbors can hear you..."

"Oh, who cares? My boyfriend wants my hot body, nothing else matters now!"

Chihiro sighed and gave up his protests. He was ready to plan things out, but Miu quickly scooped him up bridal style and leaned in to his ear.

"So what makes you want to hop on the Iruma Express?" She whispered, before guffawing again.

"Oh! Um... Well you're my g-girlfriend, first of all... And I feel like you treat me well, and... Well I just want to treat you nice, too, I guess."

Miu laughed again and pecked him on the cheek, causing his blush to creep back in full force. He moved to kiss her back, but stopped halfway.

"Oh, wait! Also, you're, um..." 

Chihiro covered his face, now self conscious of how many times he repeated that action. Miu leaned in, her ear to his mouth.

"You can whisper if it's easier. Besides, it's way hotter that way."

Chihiro took another deep breath.

"I just... Think you're really pretty, too."

Miu flushed, setting him back down. Momentarily worried, Chihiro's fears were eased as she squeaked something out.

"You do?"

Chihiro took this as a sign to go on the offensive. It was hard to get a word in with her sometimes, but when Miu was actually, genuinely flustered, he found that he could really work some magic.

"Yeah, gorgeous actually!"

"No, no you don't have to..."

Filled to the brim with confidence, Chihiro circled her, continuing. 

"But I do! I've never seen someone like you before, really!"

Miu stood aghast as Chihiro wrapped his arms around her from behind. Knees trembling, she took her turn to cover her face. Chihiro, still shocked at how easy this could be, held her as tight as he could from behind. 

"This is... A really weird kind of foreplay, Fujisaki..."

She turned around, noticably regaining a backbone, the height difference now clear again to Chihiro. 

"Just do it, then! Stop being a femboy and fuck me already!"

Chihiro backed up.

"I... Don't know about f-fuck, but... We can try starting something now. Oh, and please don't call me that..."

Chihiro cursed himself for backing down so quickly.

_If I'm gonna show her how I feel, I have to lead this discussion!_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that. Well I did, but..." 

Chihiro stood on his toes and (not without great effort) silenced her with a kiss.

"It's okay, you're right!"

Chihiro noticed Miu look at him funny.

"I-I don't mean about the femboy thing, that's um... Whatever! I wanna get started too!"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom, and she greatfuly followed. 

"I want to take this slow, but," Chihiro stated, "I promise that by the end of today, I'm going to make you feel good!"

Chihiro pulled her in, and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

End of Part 1

* * *


	2. Chihiro Fulfills His Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro and Miu get weird (and confused)

Chihiro tugged Miu in the direction of the bed. Not needing anyone to tell her twice, she gleefully stepped over to the bed, before stopping in her tracks.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot! Clothes off first!"

Chihiro nervously waved his hands in the air.

"Yeah, of course, but, maybe we could just... Talk about what we're gonna do first?"

Miu calmed herself and leaned in to Chihiro, putting a reaffirming hand on his shoulder. 

"You're still cool with this?"

"Yeah! I want to, but... I need a plan first. Also, there's alot to talk about, sorry..."

Chihiro folded his hands in front of him, averting his eyes. He wasn't blind to the fact that she loved sex, that much was obvious. 

"Alright, you first."

Chihiro kept his eyes down, still nervous to be saying what he was about to.

"Well, I-I think we should start with making sure we're comfortable. S-seeing each other naked, I mean."

Miu let out a laugh that made him jump.

"Oh, you sure as hell ain't gonna be comfy after you see all I have to offer!" 

She waited for him to laugh, which he didn't.

"I just mean... Because your pants are gonna be tight... Because y'kno- okay, okay, sorry."

Chihiro could practically see her mentally face-palming, so he didn't hold anything against her. 

_In fact,_ he thought, _maybe playing into it would be good._

"No, Miu, you're right. I-I think I might be a little pent-up after this myself, actually."

Miu's grin made a reappearance. 

"Oh, good! I mean, of course, but also good!"

The two stood awkwardly before Miu spoke up again.

"So... Do you wanna go first or..."

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!"

Chihiro began to shakily remove his pajama pants before Miu halted him.

"Is it okay if I do that?"

Chihiro took a step back.

"You... You want to undress me?"

"Maybe."

Miu wore a snide grin as she stepped up close.

"As long as you give me the go-ahead, of course."

Chihiro stood a moment, conflicted. Even though he wanted to lead for their first time, the thought was incredibly nice. Sure she was rough with her own, but Miu knew how to handle a body. 

"Yeah, go ahead, just be... Gentle, please."

Miu wiggled her fingers in jest before grasping the bottom of his sweater. She pulled both it and his shirt off, but not without a minute of trying to get it over his head. Chihiro, now a bit worried, watched as she pulled down his pants, stopping at the boxers.

"You're sure?"

Chihiro gulped and whispered.

"Please, I know it's not, um... Don't make fun of me..."

Miu rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, the attributes of a dick don't matter. Besides, I'm here for you, not little you."

Chihiro accepted this and finally nodded. Miu slowly inches down his boxers, revealing the little Chihiro in question. It was definitely small, probably the smallest Miu had seen, at least in pornos. Besides that it was unremarkable, but she certainly thought that it fit him.

"Is it okay?" Chihiro asked, hands stuck to his face in embarrassment.

Miu, not looking away from it, gave her verdict.

"It's cute. I'd saaaaay... "

She put a finger to her chin, turning her head sideways. 

"I... Don't know how to rate it, actually. Like of course I love it because it's yours, but..."

Chihiro blushed, covering his member and obstructing her view.

"Thank you, but I'd like it if you didn't... State..."

Miu stood back up to full height.

"Not to worry, your adorable cock is safe from my prying eyes this time!"

Chihiro sighed and moved on, eager for his turn.

"Do you want me to sit down for your turn? I'm not insulting your height, but I don't think you can-"

"Yeah, that's alright."

Miu sat on the bed cross-legged and Chihiro crawled into his girlfriend's lap for the second time today. He felt much more vulnerable, naked in her arms, but he was eager to even the playing field. 

"Alright, are you ready to see the best pair of tits you've ever laid eyes on?"

Chihiro steeled himself. It was clear she didn't have a bra, so he only had one layer to work with. This _is it._ Chihiro slowly lifted up her shirt as she raised her arms, purposefully going very slowly. His hands finally reached far above her midriff and hit tissue.

"Chihiro? You stopped."

"Oh! My apologies!"

Chihiro hurriedly pulled the rest of the shirt off, trying not to look until he got it over her arms. When he did, however...

"Oh!'

Chihiro gazed upon what was indeed the biggest pair of breasts he'd ever seen, comparable to the size of Miu's head. Equally perky yet natural, Miu was obviously in genetics heaven. She grinned cockily as she watched him stare, analyzing every crevice as if they were about to vanish.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Chihiro woke up from his boob-induced coma and shot his head back up to her.

"Y-yeah, they're..."

Chihiro struggled for a word. "Pretty" and "Nice" were too simple, and anything else was far from something he could say out loud. He finally settled on something after taking in the full girl in front of him, as much as he could see.

"You're... Really sexy, Miu."

Miu was taken a back, causing her breasts to jiggle, and subsequently causing Chihiro's member to harden more than it had.

"I mean I know you're telling the truth, I can see it on your face, AND your dick."

Chihiro took his turn to be embarrassed, hiding his lower half with his hands, yet fully aware she could still feel it with her legs.

"Okay, time for my shorts-"

"Miu, wait!"

Chihiro was surprised at his own outburst, but continued nonetheless.

"Can I please... Touch them? I mean I can wait, but, if maybe..."

Miu chuckled. 

"Yeah, s'long as I can touch something of yours." 

Chihiro knew it would get to this point eventually, so he started up the little speech he had prepared moments ago.

"I'm fine with you touching, but... You should know, I've never... Used it, before. I-I mean I've peed but-"

Miu slapped him on the back and snickered.

"It's cool, I don't mind it if you're a virgin."

Chihiro crossed his arms, unable to look at her. _She won't believe me._

"I mean I've never used it. Like... I've never c-came."

Miu's eyes widened. Chihiro expected her to doubt this, but...

"Oh, no fucking way! That's awesome, Chihiro!"

"Huh?"

Chihiro found himself being suddenly embraced, Miu unintentionally forcing his face into her cleavage.

"This is incredible!"

Chihiro pried himself from heaven, gasping.

"Can you... Explain...?"

Miu strengthened her hug-force.

"I get to be your first time! Not just that, but your first cum! Fuck, I love this!"

Chihiro, upon hearing this, decided to fully accept the hug, using her tits as a panic room. _I better not disappoint her, then._

"Okay, feel em up! Whatever it takes, I'm officially way more excited!"

Chihiro giggled to himself, moving his hands inches away, savoring every second of his approach. Then, as a cat lands a quick finishing blow on it's prey, Chihiro grasped both breasts at once. Miu had no reaction, explaining why when Chihiro disappointedly looked up to her.

"It takes more when they're bigger, sorry."

Chihiro continued on with his quest. With each squeeze he noticed a new complexity to their softness. A new surface he had yet to explore. Either that, or he was really horny and overthinking things. Miu must've noticed his enamored state, as she gave him a proposition.

"Y'know... If you were to slip that dick of yours in here, I think that'd make the two of us very happy."

Chihiro squeaked and quivered, imagining the possibility. Sure, this whole thing was for her, but... He couldn't imagine himself refusing.

"Y-yes! Yes please!"

Miu laughed, hands on her hips.

"Mkay, do you wanna do the work, or should I?"

"Huh?"

Miu seemed to hold back a sigh as she began explaining. "Either I'll lay down and you'll fuck my tits, or you'll lay down and I'll move em over you in the same way. Pretty simple."

Chihiro thought for a moment. 

"Yeah, I wanna do the work."

Miu release a low whistle before sliding back into a reclined position. She pulled Chihiro up so that he was resting on her stomach.

"Okay, follow my lead and I'll walk you through it. Just start by stickin' it in the gap there."

Chihiro did so, and the two noticed a problem. Chihiro began tearing up, and Miu laid a reassuring and on his knee.

"It's okay! I'm sure lots of guys can't make it come out the other end of the tits! Not that bad at all!"

Chihiro, trying to regain his composure, started slowly rocking back and forth' in and out. He noticed an intense tingling sensation on his already tingling dick, so he kept going. After only a few seconds he felt something change.

"Miu! I think the things happening!"

Miu stayed in her reclined position.

"Nah, can't be. Too early. You're probably just about to pre-"

But before she could finish, Chihiro was proven right. His cum squirted through her tits perfectly, as if they themselves were propelling it, and smashed into into Miu, coating her nose and mouth in a thin layer of seed.

Chihiro shivered in place before collapsing onto her, barely receptive of what had happened. Miu, on the other hand, was practically bouncing. She shook Chihiro gently by the shoulders.

"Hey! Hey Chihiro look! Look what's on my face!"

Chihiro did not look, and instead remained firmly glued to her. After a few seconds, he began softly snoring.

"Oh... I guess you really got tired out, didn't ya?"

Miu wiped at her face, lapping up everything she could get her tongue on. She grabbed a nearby blanket, and wrapped it around Chihiro and herself.

"Fuck, when you wake up you are so gonna suck me dry."

Luckily, Chihiro didn't hear this, so after a peck on the forehead, his girlfriend drifted off next to him.

* * *

Chihiro slowly stirred awake. After a moment, he realized that he was in Miu's arms. Despite this, he was greatly distressed. He nervously shuffled, waking her up by accident.

"Chihiro... Go back to sleep..."

"But we didn't finish!"

Miu gave him a look. "Well, you came, and I got a pretty good titty fuck. All things considered, this was a strong finish."

Chihiro tried to object, but he couldn't. He just sat there for a moment, thinking to himself.

"Hey, Miu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd my semen go?"

"Ate it."

"Oh."

Chihiro sat as still as he could. _But this wasn't fair! I promised I'd make her feel good too!_

"Miu?"

"Last question I'm answering before I snuggle you to death and fall asleep."

"Yeah, yeah... Well it's the middle of the day, so... Can I expect more when we wake up from this nap?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you liked that so much."

Chihiro giggled a bit, knowing how funny this must be coming from him.

"No, I still haven't pleasured you!"

Miu didn't seem to stir much at these words.

"Oh yeah, we can do that."

Miu seemed to keep her promises, because the next second, she threw both arms around him and fell asleep. Chihiro greatfully accepted his role as the little spoon, anxiously awaiting his next awakening.

* * *

"Hey, Chihiro, it's been almost an hour, you about ready for part two?"

Chihiro quickly sat himself up, only having been lightly asleep. He impulsively leaned over and pecked her on the lips, causing a little blush to creep in on both of them.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited!"

Miu chuckled and squeezed his arm, giving off a surprisingly genuine smile. The calm atmosphere lasted for only moments before she noticed Chihiro, seemingly hit by a wave of fatigue. Miu nervously sneaked an arm around his side.

"You're sure? You seem a little... Off."

Chihiro barely moved, head downcast, facial features fully obscured.

"I'm just struggling. On how to make this special, I mean."

Miu reassuringly kept her arm in place, leaning her head on his. He continued.

"I don't mean this in a bad way, but I know you've done this before, and I... If I can't be first, I need to make it special, y'know?"

Chihiro looked nervously up to her face, expecting her to see his words as insults. Instead, he saw a much more melancholy expression than he had expected.

"I... Haven't been entirely honest with you, Chihiro."

Seeing the hurt look on his face, Miu grasped his hands in hers, and quickly spoke again.

"I didn't lie!" She blurted out, "I just kind of put on a show! I've done alot to guys, but I'm kind of a loser when it comes to sex, believe me!"

Chihiro slowly tilted forward until his head rested on her chest. He didn't look up at her.

"I'm sorry, I just... I portray myself as more than I am and... And you deserved to know sooner."

Miu worriedly began to wrap her arms around him. Chihiro didn't show any discernable emotion. Slowly, he rested his hands on her sides, and began speaking.

"It's okay, I just didn't see this coming."

Chihiro slowly traced his hands up her sides, finally placing them just below her breasts.

"And besides," he almost whispered, "it'll make rest of today alot more exciting."

Chihiro, far too energized at this new information, shot upwards, crashing his face into hers. He was small, but his push-off speed forced her onto her back, his body sprawled haphazardly over hers. Miu whimpered as he quickly worked his tongue into her mouth. The two wrestled tongues for as long as they could before coming up for air.

"Shit, Chihiro, Shit..." Miu panted, still taken aback. "I... like you being all assertive..."

Chihiro was taken aback himself, noticing the sticky spot on his thigh.

"I... can tell..."

Miu stuck her mouth up to his ear, trembling.

"This might... be a bad time... but I've masterbated like... a whole fucking lot..." 

Chihiro's eyes widened.

"So..."

"So if you're gonna get me going, you'll need to go for a long time. I-I guess you could say I'm endurance tested."

"Oh..."

Even seeing her drool in anticipation, Chihiro was incredibly frightened. His record time from earlier wasn't going to cut it here. Well... Unless...

"Miu!"

"Hmm?" Miu gasped out, with none of her drive lost.

"I need permission to use my mouth!" Chihiro shouted out, scared that he would stutter if he went too slow.

Miu looked almost offended.

"Just... fuckin take me already..."

Chihiro nodded, determined. He knew his tongue wasn't any longer than his dick, but it didn't seem like it took much physical exertion, so he was sure he could go for as long as it took. He scooted down to her lower half, and readied himself. Chihiro slowly peeled off her pants, the last thing she had yet to remove. It wasn't until now that he fully realized his own nakedness, accompanied by hers. He didn't have any frame of reference for a girl's lower half, but appearance didn't matter now. He slowly inches his tongue closer to her clearly aching pelvis, and gave it a quick lick.

Miu seemed to shudder a bit, so Chihiro grabbed her hips and forced himself as close as possible. He didn't really know if he was supposed to actually go inside, but he _thought_ he could, so he decided to work towards that. He worked his tongue over every fold, thankful that she shaved. Miu shook and whimpered, her legs wrapped around Chihiro's head to pull him closer. Even so, he felt like something was wrong. She was loving it, but... he knew he could do more. He kept going with his fingers, turning to look at her.

"Miu, do you.. happen to have a dildo?"

He knew it would be weird, but if he wanted to do this right, this was a way.

"Under... Under the bed..."

Chihiro reached underneath himself and, sure enough, there were a few. Seeing as Miu lived here, he wasn't too taken aback. He chose the simple light orange one and turned back to her.

"If it's okay, I'm gonna finish it this way."

Miu, upon seeing it, lurched back, face full of glee.

"Yes! Now! Before I lose it!"

Chihiro hurriedly stuck the dildo into her slit. He went far too far, far too fast, as she arched her back and gripped the sheets. Chihiro was sure she was in pain until she called out to him again.

"Shit, I'm fine! Don't stop!"

Chihiro hurriedly obeyed, forcing the dildo in and out quickly. He instantly noticed the improvement, her legs convulsing as she very clearly drooled. Over time, her panting became louder and louder, until...

"AGH, FUCK!"

Miu released a deluge of her juices, alot of it squirting onto Chihiro's hands. Her body instantly flattened as she lay, her limbs all resting in different directions. Chihiro quickly wiped the liquid onto the sheets and slowly inched out the dildo, causing her to cringe a bit. Chihiro set it aside and crawled on top of her, laying his head once again on her chest. Miu's breathing slowed.

"You... really went fast... I mean I told you to, but..."

Miu rolled over and moved her face down to his. Their legs wrapped together as she looked him in the eye, face full of appreciation.

"I... think I'll recover in a sec, if you wanna go again."

Chihiro gasped.

"So soon? Are you sure you can-"

"Of course, you know me. But... maybe later. For now," Miu sat up, swing her legs out of bed, "I'd like to celebrate!"

As her legs hung over the side, Chihiro moved up and hugged her from behind, using both his arms and legs.

"Yes, I'd love to celebrate!" He beamed, burying his face in her hair. "Oh, but we should get some clothes on, and clean the sheets, too!"

The two looked back at the bed, covers thrown about and covered in a few wet spots. At once, they both laughed to themselves. 

"I'll switch out the blankets, but..." Miu snickered, "but I can go without clothes. Besides-" Miu stood up and picked up Chihiro by his backside, lifting him happily into her arms. "-if we make food like this, I get to see my boyfriend in nothing but an apron~" Miu playfully squeezed his butt a few times, bringing a giggle out of him.

"Miu!" Chihiro whined. "I mean, as long as you have one too..."

Miu raised him a cocky grin in return.

"I knew it, I've got you hooked on me! Of course, that's to be expected, but..."

Chihiro gave her a final kiss before she let his feet touch the ground again. She reached down, cradling his face in her hands.

"I'll do the sheets if you get the kitchen ready."

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

Chihiro went towards the door, a little disappointed. He had almost expected her to say something else, but that could come later. He had almost reached the knob when he heard her quickly moving over to him.

"Chihiro, wait, I almost forgot!"

Chihiro turned around in time for another long kiss from Miu.

"Sorry! I just forgot to say, um..." Miu stood conflicted for a moment. "I... Uh...L-L..."

Chihiro could see what she was going for. Of course, he might be wrong, but there was no point in hiding how he felt.

"Oh, it's okay! I really love you too!"

Chihiro happily hugged her before running out the door, hiding his scorching face. A "t-thanks!" could be heard from behind him, bringing his confidence back. He wanted to stay, but the sooner he left, the sooner he got to see apron-Miu, something he wasn't going to miss. Still, he was satisfied with the day. Maybe a celebration really _was_ in order.

Before any of this, Chihiro wouldn't expect to like being around someone like Miu so often. Now, though, he made a mental note to thank her more often. And if "I love you"'s were here to stay, Chihiro Fujisaki was gonna be extra sure to use them whenever he could.

* * *

End of Part 2

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading! If you have any criticism, please let me know. I'm still a beginner after all!

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter shouldn't take too long, hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave criticism in the comments, I read all of them!


End file.
